percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Greek God High: Chapter 6
In the boys dormitory... "Well that failed. I don't have a date and its already Halloween! I'll just play Bloons Tower Defense Four. What? All right! Challenges!" Hephaestus started playing when Apollo came in. "Hey guys." "Lo Apollo." "Right back at ya bro!" "So guys, how was your Halloween?" Apollo asked. Ares was the first to answer. "I scored so much candy this year, even more than last year!" "Wow. You actually went trick or treating? That's awesome!" "No! Why the hell would I do that that's embarrasing!" "I mean, you're never too old..." "I beat up five little girls and took theirs! The best slumber party ever." "Ah..." "Silly!" Apollo put down his finger. "So Hades, how was your Halloween?" "Oh. I didn't feel like it, but wherever I walked they all were like 'nice costume', 'hey you would belong in this play i know', and 'you have been watching too much nigahiga'." "What did you go as?" "I didn't 'go' as anyone." Everyone had a question mark on their face, and then they understood. "Dude, you gotta break out of the emo slash goth thing. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Zeus spoke first. "I know. But no one likes me. I got my eye on someone though. Persephone." "Oooooh. Hades has a crush! Is that legal? Hypnos, whaddya have to say?" Hermes cooed. Hypnos snored out, "Dart. Monkeys. Pop." "Oh, okay. He says, can monkeys pop bloons?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. So did everyone else. "Yes!" Everyone turned to Hephaestus. "What? I just got to rank thirty-three in Bloons Tower Defense Four!" "For the umpteenth time, Hephaestus is right. Yes monkeys can pop bloons, and yes Hades having a crush is legal." "Ah. Hey, by the way why did Aphrodite break up with you?" Poseidon asked. "I have no idea. She just came to me and said our relationship was over. She said that I ruined her makeup with my prank bucket! I would have done it if we weren't in a relationship, but not now. And then she stormed away. I can't believe I just lost the hottest girl in the school!" "I feel sorry for ya dawg. What are you gonna do about it?" "You'll see. She'll be crying after this." Hermes glanced toward Hephaestus. In the girls' dorm... "...and that is why there are pumpkins," Athena finished her speech. "Oh. So now we know the one part of the test that no one cares about!" Aphrodite screamed. "Oh come on, Aphrodite, how will you live through life?" Hera asked. "By charming and buying my way through everything, duh. I mean, charming and buying gave me a personal servant. Oh Cupid honey!" Cupid came in, a seventh grader who was in love with Aphrodite. And you can see what happened next. (Getting paid to be with a hot girl four years older than you and all of her high schooler friends? Sweet job for a seventh grader.) "Yes Aphrodite?" "Can you get some drinks for all of us? We're all thirsty." "Yeah. I'll be back, ladies. *runs into a wall* Ow! Wrong way. Heh heh." "I like that hobbit! He's really cute." "Psyche, we know. But the middle schoolers are off-limits. Ugh. Will he hurry up!? I might have to play the Cupid game again to set him straight!" "The one where we spin him around?" "Exactly. Okay, now let's talk about things that really matter. Who do you girls have a crush on?!" "Ooh I love this game!" Demeter immediately snapped out of boredom. "Ookay girls," Aphrodite started, as she got out her iPhone 5 and put on her Facebook app, "Demeter, you go first!" "Uhh, um..." "Come on, don't be shy. I'm not gonna, like, post it on Facebook or anything," Aphrodite readied her app to post the gossip. "Uh, okay! I, like, A-A-Apollo!" Everyone swooned. Artemis started on her, "You wanna date my stupid, stuck up, son of a b*tch brother, the one who always tries to 'protect' me by ruining my relationships!?" "Yes?" "Fine. When your life is ruined, call me so I can laugh." Persephone shocked everyone by saying she liked Hades. "Oh why the hell would you think that? I mean, he's the only one who wears as much makeup as Aphrodite!" Hera said suprisingly. "I like to look on the inside of people, thank you. And he brings that pome-pomeg-something. It looks delicious." Eris told everyone she liked Hermes. "Whoa sister. Hermes is taken. Aphrodite's dating him. Right?" "Actually Persephone, I broke up with him." "Why sister?" Now Hestia spoke up. "I mean, he's on the track team. Not to mention athletic. And kinda cute..." "Yeah, but I put on makeup in the bathroom, and then his prank bucket of water on top of the door fell down on me!" Eris started scooting backward, and replied nervously, "Yeah sis, heh heh, a good reason to break up with him." Aphrodite spoke again. "So Athena, who do you have a crush on?" "Just to put this stupid, lame game to an end, I will say Ares." "Everyone loves bad boys. Oh Cupid! You're back!" "Lemonade ladies!" "Here Cupid! Sit in the center of our circle!" '50 ways to annoy Aphrodite (in practice) and random stuff here! ' Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page